


Bourne

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This job had ruined so many things for Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourne

Connor loved the Borne Trilogy the first time he saw it. It had awesome action and great stories and the nasty government cover up.

But now that he stood watching a government agency clean up after on of its men went rogue, they really didn't hold much appeal.

He'd loved the romance of a person fighting against the system, but it wasn't like that, it wasn't noble or cool, it was brutal and terrifying and people died.

Connor wrapped his arms around himself and watched them wheel what remained of Stephen from the building. He shuddered, closing his eyes and swallowing it down. He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Nick smiled sadly at him and Connor closed his eyes again and leant into the touch.

You took comfort when you could get it.


End file.
